Twilight Karaoke Style
by keileymclachlan
Summary: Well i got bored of the other twilight karaoke i done, and gave up on it, so im making a new one :
1. Chapter one  Alice

**_Authors note- i gave up on my other twilight karaoke, so i am now making a new one._**

-story start-

*everyone sitting in the living room*

Renesmee: OMG im bored, lets do something!

Jacob: like what *winks*

Edward: don't make me kick your a*se Jacob

Renesmee: Dad calm down, and no Jacob, i mean something as a family, we never do anything like that anymore

Esme: Nessie has a point there guys, we should do more things as a family, not just hunting

Rosalie: what do you suggest then nessie, because if you want to do something as a family, you must have an idea

Renesmee: well i was thinking something like karaoke

Jasper *groans* ohh god really?

Renesmee: yeah really jasper, stop being suck an emo (AN...not being offencive to emos, as i am one okay?)

Alice: okay..im sure i can find some old karaoke machine or something, or even the old singstar, i remember we used to use that a lot.

Bella: as long as i don't have to go first, i have a really bad singing voice!

Jacob: you really don't bells

Bella: whatever

Emmett: so who's going to go first? And what song are they going to sing?

Renesmee: well who would like to go first?

Alice: I will! I love singing

Renesmee: oh i know you do...you wake me up with your singing! You like my own personal alarm clock

Alice *huge grin*

Rosalie: okay so what song are you going to sing?

Alice: well i do like Taylor Swifts new song...Mine

Jacob: oo i like Taylor Swift, shes hot

Renesmee: *gives evils*

Alice: *puts CD into the karaoke machine*#

**Uh oh oh**

**Uh oh oh**

**You were in college working part time waiting tables**

**Left a small town and never looked back**

**I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling**

**Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts?**

**I say can you believe it?**

**As we're laying on the couch**

**The moment i can see it**

**Yes yes i can see it now**

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water**

**You put your arm around me for the 1st time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing thats ever been mine**

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**

**And theres a draw of my things at your place**

**You learn my secrets and figure out why im guarded**

**You say we'll never make my parents mistakes**

**But we got bills to pay**

**We got nothing figured out**

**When it was hard to take**

**Yes yes this is what i thought about**

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water**

**You put your arm around me for the 1st time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing thats ever been mine**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**

**You saw me start to believe for the 1st time**

**You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter**

**You are the best thing thats ever been mine**

**Uh oh oh**

**And i remember that fight 2:30 am**

**You said everything was slipping right out of our hands**

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets**

**Braced myself for the goodbye cause thats all ive ever known**

**Then you took my by surprise**

**You said ill never leave you alone**

**You said i remember how we felt sitting by the water**

**And every time i look at you its like the 1st time**

**I fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter**

**She is the best thing thats ever been mine**

**You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter you are the best thing thats ever been mine**

**Do you believe it we're gunna make it now**

**And i can see it**

I can see it now

Everyone: *claps*

Jasper: well done babe *kisses*

Renesmee: Go and get a room you two! *sticks tongue out*

Renesmee: whos next?

Bella: i'll go, then its over and done with...ill sing did you by Kelly Clarkson


	2. Chapter 2 Bella

Renesmee: okay mum, you ready to sing?

Bella: yeah i guess, just play the song

-Music starts-

**You left me standing there**

**You didn't even care**

**You just walked away**

**I felt so scared**

**You never even looked back at me**

**So unaware of how cruel you could be**

**I was always there**

**Did you ever care?**

**Did you ever care for me?**

**Did you ever believe in me?**

**Did you ever love me?**

**Did you? Did you? Did you?**

**You didn't have to fall**

**I didn't need your tears**

**I didn't want your pity**

**Just any feeling at all would have been sufficient**

**I never felt so small**

**So insignificant**

**You left me naked with nothing at all**

**How could i be so blind?**

**Did you ever care for me?**

**Did you ever believe in me?**

**Did you ever love me?**

**Did you? Did you? Did you?**

**Falling down**

**Darkness surrounds me**

**I open my eyes**

**I bow my head and cry**

**Did you ever believe in me?**

**Did you ever even love me?**

**Did you ever care for me?**

**Did you ever believe in me?**

**Did you ever love me?**

**Did you? Did you? Did you?**

**Did you ever care for me?**

**Did you ever love me?**

Everyone: *claps*

Bella: i forgot how relevant that was to me

Edward: okay bells can we please forget about that...that happened like a year before nessie was even born!

Bella: yeah i know, i just like to make you feel guilty about it

Renesmee: okay you two, carry that shat on later, because i know how its gunna end, and i do NOT want that image in my mind! Okay, so whos next?

Emmett: i'll go, and can i sing pretty fly for a white guy?

Renesmee: go for it!

_**(authors note: that song was written by Kelly Clarkson for the new moon soundtrack, if you couldn't tell by the beginning, and heres the link if you want to listen to it .com/watch?v=_SVlRWCQvTY feel free to request a song)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Emmett

Renesmee: okay you ready Emmett?

Emmett: Ohh yeahh, start the music!

Renesmee: you too enthusiastic

-music starts-

**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy**  
**Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís**  
**You know its kinda hard just to get along today**  
**Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway**  
**He may not have a clue, and he may not have style**  
**But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial**  
**So don't deflate, play it straight**  
**You know he really doesn't get it anyway**  
**Gonna play the field, keep it real**  
**For you know a way, for you know a way**  
**So if you don't break, just over compensate**  
**At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake**  
**The world needs wannabees**  
**Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy**  
**He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice**  
**But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice**  
**Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass**  
**But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!**  
**So don't deflate, play it straight**  
**You know he really doesn't get it anyway**  
**Gonna play the field, keep it real**  
**For you know a way, for you know a way**  
**So if you don't break, just over compensate**  
**At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake**  
**The world loves wannabes**  
**Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!**  
**Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done**  
**He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31**  
**Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip**  
**But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy**  
**Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís**  
**So don't deflate, play it straight**  
**You know he really doesn't get it anyway**  
**Gonna play the field, keep it real**  
**For you know a way, for you know a way**  
**So if you don't break, just over compensate**  
**At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake**  
**The world needs wannabes**  
**The world loves Wannabes**  
**Let's get some more wannabes**  
**Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!**

Everyone: *claps*

Rosalie: you enjoyed that didn't you?

Emmett: oh yes

Rosalie: your such a big kid

Emmett: nothing wrong with that is there?

Rosalie: can i go next, i have a song in my mind, which i would like to sing

Jacob: i would of said a blonde joke, but i cant be bothered, but you did set yourself up for that

Rosalie: shut it mutt!

Renesmee: okay okay! Jacob stop being mean to auntie Rosalie! Just because she is a blonde bimbo, doesn't mean that you can be harsh to her! Anyways, yeah you can go next rose, what song you gunna sing?

Rosalie: reflection by Christina Agularia


	4. Chapter 4 Emmett

Renesmee: okay you ready Emmett?

Emmett: Ohh yeahh, start the music!

Renesmee: you too enthusiastic

-music starts-

**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy**  
**Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís**  
**You know its kinda hard just to get along today**  
**Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway**  
**He may not have a clue, and he may not have style**  
**But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial**  
**So don't deflate, play it straight**  
**You know he really doesn't get it anyway**  
**Gonna play the field, keep it real**  
**For you know a way, for you know a way**  
**So if you don't break, just over compensate**  
**At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake**  
**The world needs wannabees**  
**Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy**  
**He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice**  
**But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice**  
**Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass**  
**But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!**  
**So don't deflate, play it straight**  
**You know he really doesn't get it anyway**  
**Gonna play the field, keep it real**  
**For you know a way, for you know a way**  
**So if you don't break, just over compensate**  
**At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake**  
**The world loves wannabes**  
**Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!**  
**Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done**  
**He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31**  
**Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip**  
**But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**  
**And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy**  
**Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís**  
**So don't deflate, play it straight**  
**You know he really doesn't get it anyway**  
**Gonna play the field, keep it real**  
**For you know a way, for you know a way**  
**So if you don't break, just over compensate**  
**At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake**  
**The world needs wannabes**  
**The world loves Wannabes**  
**Let's get some more wannabes**  
**Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!**

Everyone: *claps*

Rosalie: you enjoyed that didn't you?

Emmett: oh yes

Rosalie: your such a big kid

Emmett: nothing wrong with that is there?

Rosalie: can i go next, i have a song in my mind, which i would like to sing

Jacob: i would of said a blonde joke, but i cant be bothered, but you did set yourself up for that

Rosalie: shut it mutt!

Renesmee: okay okay! Jacob stop being mean to auntie Rosalie! Just because she is a blonde bimbo, doesn't mean that you can be harsh to her! Anyways, yeah you can go next rose, what song you gunna sing?

Rosalie: reflection by Christina Agularia


	5. Chapter 5 Jacob

Renesmee: you ready Jake?

Jacob: yeah i guess so babe

Renesmee: okay play the music

-music starts-

**She's a rebel,**  
**She's a saint,**  
**She's the salt of the earth**  
**And she's dangerous,**  
**She's a rebel,**  
**Vigilante,**  
**Missing link on the brink of destruction,**  
**From Chicago,**  
**To Toronto,**  
**She's the one that they call old whats'ername,**  
**She's the symbol,**  
**Of resistance,**  
**And she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade,**

**Is she dreaming,**  
**What I'm thinking?**  
**Is she the mother of all bombs gonna detonate?**  
**Is she trouble,**  
**Like I'm trouble?**  
**Make it a double twist of fate or a melody that**  
**she sings the revolution,**  
**The dawning of our lives,**  
**She brings this liberation,**  
**That I just can't define,**  
**Well nothing comes to mind**

**She sings the revolution,**  
**The dawning of our lives,**  
**She brings this liberation,**  
**That I just can't define,**  
**Well nothing comes to mind**

**She's a rebel,**  
**She's a saint,**  
**She's the salt of the earth,**  
**And she's dangerous,**  
**She's a rebel,**  
**Vigilante,**  
**Missing link on the brink,**  
**Of destruction**

**She's a rebel,**  
**She's a saint,**  
**She's the salt of the earth,**  
**And she's dangerous,**  
**She's a rebel,**  
**Vigilante,**  
**Missing link on the brink,**  
**Of destruction**

**She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel**  
**and she's dangerous**  
**She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel**  
**and she's dangerous**

Everyone: *claps*

Rosalie: you really cant sing...your so talentless

Jacob: i know

Rosalie: since when do you agree with me?

Jacob: since i cant be asked to argue, im not in the mood

Rosalie: fairs

Renesmee: okay next is jasper singing im not okay by my chemical romance!

Jasper: WAHHAYY I LOVE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE

Renesmee: *cough* emo *cough*


	6. Chapter 6 Rosalie

Alice: when are you other guys going to have a go, nessie you should stop letting them choose when they want to go, and you say whos going to go next and what song they will sing!

Renesmee: okay alice, i will! Anyways, you ready Rosalie?

Rosalie: yeah sure start the music

-music starts-

**Look at me**  
**You may think you see**  
**Who I really am**  
**But you'll never know me**  
**Every day, is as if I play apart**  
**Now I see**  
**If I wear a mask**  
**I can fool the world**  
**But I can not fool**  
**My heart**  
**Who is that girl I see**  
**Staring straight back at me?**  
**When will my reflection show**  
**Who I am inside?**  
**I am now**  
**In a world where I have to**  
**Hide my heart**  
**And what I believe in**  
**But somehow**  
**I will show the world**  
**What's inside my heart**  
**And be loved for who I am**  
**Who is that girl I see**  
**Staring straight back at me?**  
**Why is my reflection**  
**Someone I don't know?**  
**Must I pretend that i'm**  
**Someone else for all time?**  
**When will my reflection show**  
**Who I am inside?**  
**There's a heart that must**  
**Be free to fly**  
**That burns with a need**  
**To know the reason why**  
**Why must we all conceal**  
**What we think**  
**How we feel**  
**Must there be a secret me**  
**I'm forced to hide?**  
**I won't pretend that i'm**  
**Someone else**  
**For all time**  
**When will my reflections show**  
**Who I am inside?**  
**When will my reflections show**  
**Who I am inside?**

Everyone: *claps*

Jacob: wow Rosalie, your quite a good singer!

Rosalie: i know i am, i just don't sing that often, i don't like to sing. And when i do, i sing songs which i can kind of relate to

Renesmee: okay who wants to go next?

Alice: don't you mean right next is...

Renesmee: oh yeah. Next is dad singing fall for you by secondhand serenade

Edward: okay darling


End file.
